Whenever I'm Alone With You
by EmmaJoie
Summary: Lucas has always wondered how Peyton can dunk like a pro, and Haley's always been curious as to how Nathan knows all the words to songs by The Cure.


**Right, I'm super duper bored, and instead of doing my English essay, which is due in, technically tomorrow since it's 2AM Sunday morning here ;) I decided to write this instead. Shout out goes to Lexie-Rae, who gave me this idea on her prompt forum. Hope you like it. Also, this hasn't been proof read or anything, because as I've already stated, it's 2Am so, yeah :')**

**If you want to write a story for One Tree Hill, but have no ideas, check out Lexie's forum:**

**http:/ / www .fanfiction. net/ myforums/ Lexie_Rae/ 1792579/**

**(make sure you remove the spaces! ;)**

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

'Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am yo-oung again!' He sang horribly out of tune, and extremely loudly as he stumbled down the street with his wife, brother and his arms inter-linked in what he would soberly dub a 'teenaged-girl gossip position' with his sister-in-law.

His blonde counter-part laughed loudly as she clung to him for support, 'Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am FUN again!' she sang after him, equally as badly. They were nearing the James-Scott household by this point, and had out walked their respected partners by about 20 meters or so. They stopped, turning their heads to look at each other, laughter etched into their faces.

'However far awa-ay, I will always love YOU! However long I sta-ay, I will always love YOU! Whatever words I sa-ay, I will always love you; I will always love YO-O-O-O-OU!' they all but screamed at each other, before collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>'My head hurts.' Nathan stated to his wife's back as he approached his kitchen, then wrapping his arms around her, and rubbing her pregnancy-extended stomach, before twirling her around to face him.<p>

'Really?' she replied sarcastically to him, but she has a faint smile on her lips and humour in her eyes, so he knew he was in no trouble. 'I'm not surprised babe.' She laughed at him, leaning forward to give him a kiss. 'You and Peyton were doing tequila shots all night long, I must say, it was quite boring having to chill with Luke with my glass of water while you had fun with your ex-girlfriend.' She winked at him, and he chose to ignore her comment.

'Oh, yeah, good thing Lucas wasn't drinking, Peyton is going to be so hung-over. What did we do last night?' he asked with a slight groan.

'Well, we went to TRIC, then you insisted we went to the river court, wouldn't let Lucas play because you, and I quote, "Don't want your heart to explode Luke-yboyy''' she said, slurring her words the way Nathan would have done the night before.

He screwed up his face in embarrassment. 'So, what, I made you guys sit there while I played with myself?' Haley raised an eyebrow at him, and he changed his face to mock horror. 'Haley James, you know what I meant. Dirty mind…'

She laughed, 'You love it. And no, you actually played with Peyton, she's quite good. She actually beat you.'

'No way.' He shook his head in denial.

'Yeah, then we started walking back here, then Luke and Peyt were going to walk home afterwards, and you two abandoned us, linking your arms and giggling like a couple of school girls.' Nathan scowled. 'And started screaming the lyrics to Lovesong by the Cure. You have a habit of singing them whilst drunk, I've always wondered how you knew them so well…' she trailed off, looking at him expectantly, waiting for the story.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and thought.

_*9 Years Ago*_

_A teenaged Raven haired boy, about sixteen years old, walked up to the door of the brownstone house with an arrogant sense of self-importance. He didn't bother knocking; her father's car wasn't in the driveway, and her music was so loud he knew she wouldn't hear him even if he did, so he just walked in like he owned the place._

_As per usual, she was playing some 'loser' rock. He sighed. Just for once, couldn't she put on some _good _music, a little bit of Kanye, maybe some Jay-Z, and he would kill for a bit of Sugarhill Gang. He walked upstairs and pushed the door he knew so well open, revealing himself to a bedroom he knew so well, the wall space completely covered with artwork. He found her lying on her bed, eyes closed, just taking in the music._

_He snuck over, snaking his arms around her making her jump in surprise and open her eyes. The fear on her face instantly replaced with happiness as she looked into his dark blue eyes. She smiled at him gently, and he kissed her neck lovingly. They'd only been together about a month or so,_

'_Hey.' She whispered._

'_Hi,' he mimicked her tone, and kissed her again. 'Guess what?' he asked._

'_What?'_

'_I love you.' He smirked his cocky grin and she smiled at him, knowing, but not really caring, that he didn't truly love her._

'_I love you too, Nate.' She replied quietly, not meaning it either, but needing the sense of belonging._

_He kissed her again, 'Guess what else?'_

'_What?' she repeated her earlier words._

'_I'm horny.'_

_She scoffed and pushed him away. 'Way to ruin the moment Nate.' _

_He smirked again. 'Oh, come on baby. You know you want me.' He winked at her._

'_Pfft. Sure I do.' But there was a hint of a smile on her face._

_He kissed her again, leaning her back on the bed._

'_Nate, no. come on I just want to listen to my 'crappy',' she used air quotes around the word crappy, 'music tonight.' She looked at him with big pleading eyes._

'_All right, I guess I'll go home then.' He said with hurt in his eyes, and turned to leave._

'_Wait, No! I didn't mean you had to go. Stay with me?' she gave him her best puppy dog look._

_He caved. 'Fine, but tomorrow you're coming to watch me train.' _

'_Deal.' She laughed and shook his hand. _

_It ended up becoming a regular thing between them, sitting on her bed, listening to music and talking about everything and everything. _

*Present Day*

Nathan laughed after a moment of thought. 'Peyton.' He replied honestly. 'When we were going out, before I turned into a big headed jackass, we used to sit in her room and listen to crappy music every week. I guess I just picked up a lot of it. I didn't know I even knew the words. Maybe it's a drunk thing.' He smiled down at his wife lovingly.

'Maybe… Pancakes for breakfast?' was all she said back, looking at her husband with complete love in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Peyton stumbled through her small two-bedroomed house to the kitchen, grateful that her daughter was staying with Brooke as she didn't think she could handle having to deal with her at this time.<p>

'Urgh.' She groaned, whilst her husband smirked at her from the table, cup of coffee in his hands. 'What _time _ is it?'

'Ten AM, head hurt?' he winked at her, and she scowled back at him, before walking over, and kissing his forehead… then stealing his coffee and plopping herself down in a wooden chair.

'Hey!' she just smiled at him sweetly, and he mumbled something under his breath, before getting up to make himself a fresh coffee.

'So, what happened last night, you don't seem hangover at all.' She looked at him accusingly.

'I had one beer, then didn't drink anymore. I figure I should keep Hales company while my wife did shots with my brother.' He winked at her, letting her know he wasn't mad.

'I'm sorry baby.' She pouted at him. 'anything interesting happen?'

'Yeah, you beat Nathan at basketball, and then sang drunkenly down the street.' He said casually.

'I beat Nathan? Yes!' she exclaimed, before wincing at the effect her own enthusiasm had on her pounding head.

'Aw, babe.' Lucas laughed at her, before taking a seat opposite her at the kitchen table. 'How did you learn to dunk like a pro anyways?' he asked curiously.

'Hmm, let me think.' Peyton replied, tilting her head to one side, deep in thought.

_*9 Years Ago*_

'_I can't believe I am actually awake and out of bed at six thirty AM.' Peyton shook her head in disapproval of herself._

_It was a Sunday morning in mid-May, and she was sat bang in the middle of Nathan's home basketball court, nursing a take-away cup of coffee as though she'd stop existing if she let go of it for one moment._

_Nathan laughed at her. 'I stayed up all night talking, and listening to music instead of having sex. I think one early morning won't kill you.'_

_Peyton stuck her tongue out at him in response._

'_Hey, Peyt. Come here. Show me you dunking skills.' He pulled her up, taking her coffee off of her and laughing at her as she moaned and complained._

'_Babe, I'm tired…' she whined._

'_I know. This'll wake you up, I promise.' He walked over to the bench on the side-lines and set her coffee down._

'_Fine.' She said once he returned. He passed her the ball and she made a feeble attempt at dunking it. _

_Nathan laughed at her complete fail. 'Babe. That was terrible.' He said honestly._

'_I know.' She pouted her cute little pout that made her look about five years old, and went to go pick up the ball._

'_You just need a little help, that's all, here I'll give you a boost.' He picked her up quickly, making her squeal, then took her over to the next, where she managed to enthusiastically dunk it. He turned her around, so that she was facing him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him fiercely. _

'_That,' she muttered breathlessly as she pulled away. 'was exhilarating. Teach me how to do it properly?' she asked sweetly, giving him her best puppy dog look._

_He didn't want to at first, scared that it would take away from his own training time. But then she whispered in his ear, making him offers he just couldn't refuse and waggled her eyes suggestively. He caved, as she knew he would._

_He put her down quickly, and handed her the ball. 'So, the trick is to…'_

_And with that, a few word and private looks, and their tradition began. Saturdays were music nights, and Sundays were basketball mornings._

_*Present Day*_

Peyton smiled fondly at the memory. 'Nathan. I convinced him to teach me when we were like, sixteen? God, that was so long ago.'

Lucas smiled at his wife. He wasn't jealous of his brother, not in the slightest. Most of the time he forgot that they even went out, and when he did remember, all it was that he remembered he was a dick to her. But then seeing her smile about something they did together warmed his heart. 'Aww, that's cute.' He laughed slightly. 'Want to take Sawyer to the zoo today?'

Peyton raised her eyebrow, 'The zoo?' she asked. 'With all those loud animals? Hell no. I'm going to Nate's. We abandoned our music and ball tradition. That needs to return.' She told him. Picking up the phone to call Nathan, and suggest the idea to him.

Funnily enough, Nathan was just about to suggest it himself.

**Well? Hope that was ok? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
